Fate
by inkwriter22
Summary: Fate is born, which means that Katara is approaching her fate. And she is ready.


**Hey Everyone! This is my second fanfic on , but I have a lot on Kataang Forever! You can also find the conclusion to my other story ****Soon**** on KF, so if you want to read the full story check it out! Thanks for ready and I hope you enjoy it.**

**This is a oneshot that I thought of one day! Hope you like it!**

Katara kissed her new great grandchild on her pale forehead. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were a stormy grey hue, just like the ones of her great grandfather Aang. Just by the way she sneezed; Katara could tell that she was a born Airbender. She was a rare child. And her name was Fate.

Katara kissed Fate one more time, before hugging the rest of her family members. It had been Katara that suggested the name Fate to her grandchild. The moment that Katara had been notified of her Grandchild's pregnancy, she had been preparing for the moment of birth. For you see, this was her third Great Grandchild.

_"And then you will have your third great grandchild before quietly passing away in your sleep." _

Katara was not sad that she was approaching her death, as she quietly slipped into her room, for the night. She looked into a mirror at her 114 year old face. It had been 100 years since she had met her beloved Aang. Her lean figure, smooth skin, and long brown hair were long gone. Now, her face was covered with wrinkles, her hair was grey, and she was a saggy old lady.

Katara often thought about her youth. She remembered the feeling of wind touching her skin when she went sledding. She remembered running through the meadows in the fire nation, filled with fire Lilies. She remembered sitting with her friends around the campfire, enjoying each other's company.

Katara was in a way happy to die. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her life, but she missed feeling young, she missed having purpose and most of all, she missed Aang.

Aang had died only two years prior. He had died quietly in his sleep. Katara remembered waking up that morning to find that her beloved husband's heart had stopped. He had left a big hole in the heart of his family and friends, and wife Katara.

Many people from the old days were long gone. Zuko and Mei, Sokka and Suki, and even strong willed Toph were all gone. And After Aang had died; Katara was the only one left. It was sad growing older; watching all your friends disappear.

Katara was not nervous about dying. She knew the moment she died she would be in the Spirit World lying youthfully in Aang's muscular arms.

Katara, with her old body frame, laid down in her bed, listening to the sound of Fate crying in the background. As she waited for sleep to encumber her, she pondered her life.

She thought about growing up with her friends. She thought about the moment Aang had proposed to her. She thought about experiencing intimacy for the first time. She thought about many things: finding out she was pregnant, giving birth to her children. She had so many happy times. But of course there were times in her life that were not pleasant. Like when Momo and Appa died, or when her father died. In a way her life had been perfectly balanced between the good and bad.

Katara and Aang had two airbenders: Kya and Gyatso. Kya married and had one airbender child, Kanna. And Gyatso had an airbender child Anu. Anu had a waterbender named Kani, and Kanna had two airbenders; Kira and Fate.

Fate is what Katara has been waiting for.

Katara felt sleep come over her and she smiled. She hadn't told the remainder of her family what would happen that night. She didn't want Fate's birth to be bittersweet. However, she wrote a letter explaining what the fortuneteller had told her so long ago, and how she didn't want them to be sad.

Katara had a dream when she fell asleep; a dream that whoever the new Avatar was, Aang's reincarnation would find a romance as great as her romance she shared with Aang.

And the last thing Katara saw in her mind was the kiss she shared with Aang in Ba Sing Se oh so long ago. It was a moment that she remembered forever; the feeling of The Avatar's lips against hers, ensuring a lifetime of happiness.  
-

There was a sudden bright light.

Katara touched her face. It felt smooth. She looked down at her body. It was thin and fit. She no longer appeared to be a 114 year old woman, but instead she looked more like a 22 year old. She was 22 when she married Aang. Katara noticed she was wearing her blue kimono.

"Katara?" a man's voice said. The man came into view. He was the most beautiful thing Katara had ever laid her eyes on. He was Aang.

Aang appeared to be 20 years old. His muscles were well defined and his eyes were the same grey clouds that Katara remembered.

"AANG!" Katara ran forward and embraced her love Aang. It didn't feel at all like the embraces she gave Aang in the real world. It felt better.

Aang caressed Katara's face. He gave her an unbelievable look.

"I can't believe you're here." He said happily.

Katara leaned up to Aang's lips a passionately kissed them. She missed that feeling.

"Now we can be together, forever" Katara said.

Katara really did love Fate.

The End


End file.
